Somewhere I belong extras
by juxtaposed92
Summary: Extras from SIB. I'll also be putting up a alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1

**This is when Bella asks Paul to take her to the doctors. I know it's short but it wasn't supposed to be long. **

**I hope you guys enjoy. **

**(Paul's POV)**

Today out of all the days I've been a wolf I honestly hated what I had become. Instead of being with Bella I was forced to patrol a longer perimenter for a longer amount of time because of some disgusting leeches that just had to pass through La Push. And now because of their presence more people are going to phase. The new guy we were waiting for to phase is Embry Call. Old Quil saw Embry the other day and noticed the changes which meant that as well as patrolling I had to follow Embry around at a distance just in case he phased.

I wondered if me and Bella were ever going to catch a break. I felt like a obstacle was blocking us and this business with the new leeches and possibility of new pack members just made up a tiny part of it. I hated not being able to spend time with her apart from a hour everyday and that was only if I was lucky.

I ran towards Sam's quickly feeling the need to see my imprint. I thought for a brief second how much easier it would be if she knew the secret but immediately dismissed it. Though I was allowed to tell Bella (all wolves were allowed to tell their imprints about us as there were no secrets between the wolf and his imprint) I didn't want to. Not just yet. I wanted to take everything slow. It was after Bella had kissed me spontaneuously after our date that I decided to take things a bit more slow. It was the most perfect moment of my life so far but I saw the look in her eyes and knew that it had surprised her as much as me. I knew then that I wanted to keep our relationship slow. There was no way we could just jump into a relationship. She needed to learn to I was and to accept it. She was beginning to trust me and I hadn't even told her my biggest secret. I wouldn't let a relationship start on lies.

I walked through the door to Sam's and into the kitchen where Bella was sitting flicking through a book with a scowl on her beautiful face.

'Good book?' I asked smiling when her frown deepened.

'Hardly,' she mumbled. I chuckled.

'I miss my own books,' She grumbled chucking the book on the table where it landed with a muted thud.

'What sort of books do you usually read?'

She smiled, 'The classics. My favourites are Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice and Jane Eyre.'

I smiled to myself taking a seat next to her. Maybe I could buy her the books she loves so much.

She eyed me nervously.

I frowned, 'What's wrong?'

She looked away from my face and twisted her fingers together. I put my hands over hers.

'Bella what's wrong?' I asked again concern lacing through my voice.

She looked down at our hands before looking away again.

'I was just wondering if you would come with me to the doctors.'

I smiled. It was silly for her to be so worried about my answer; I would do anything for her.

'Of course I will Bella.'

I heard her breath out heavily.

'Really?' she asked.

I nodded and squeezed her small hands in my larger ones, 'I'll always be here whenever you need me.'

It was moments like this where she wanted _me_ to comfort her instead of anyone else, when she picked _me_ instead of Emily or Sam that made everything worthwhile. It was moments like this that allowed me to be what she needed me to be and not what I wanted to be. If she ever needed more or something different I would happily fill whatever roll she needed me to.

**I hope you guys understand the 'slowing down' part. Paul reliased that you can't build a relationship without telling each other everything and when Bella kissed him and he saw her surprise he realised how wrong it was to start a relationship without letting her know everything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the baby scan. **

(Paul's POV)

I ran quickly my nails digging it into the dirt flinging it behind me as I sped off. I swerved through the trees, leaping over trees that had fallen over and tree roots that were sticking out. My eyes were focused soley on the white leech that I was chasing. I could see the distance between us closing. I snarled as it stopped suddenly looking back at me. He smiled before taking a running leap of the cliff. I ran to the edge stopping abruptly staring down into the water. I could see him swimming. My frustration blinded me for a second before I heard a howl. My head whipped around at the sound.

_Embry's phased _Sam thought.

I saw the trees flash through Sam's thoughts. I started to run towards him. I tried to tune out Embry's panicked thoughts but it wasn't that easy. I wondered how many more would phase.

_Hopefully Embry's the last _Sam thought hopefully. He knew Embry wouldn't be the last not if we don't destroy the leeches.

I stopped in the clearing where Sam, Jared and Embry were all standing.

I ignored Sam's explanation to Embry as I had already heard it when I had phased and then when Jared had phased.

I thought about Bella. Today was the day of her doctor's appointment. At least the leech hadn't made me cancel on her.

_Paul _

My eyes snapped to Sams.

_Go to Bella._

_Really? _I thought feeling giddy at the thought of spending the rest of the day with Bella.

_Yeah you're not really helping the situation here._

_Thanks _I thought before running back through the woods to phase back. I pulled on my shorts and t-shirt. It wasn't really that comfortable for me to wear a t-shirt, neither was it necessary but I thought that Bella might not appreciate me going to the doctors with her in just cut offs.

I jogged back to Sam's and walked through the open door. My mouth watered at the smell of freshly baked muffins.

I saw Bella standing helping Emily pop them out of the tray.

'Hey,' I said.

Bella's head whipped around towards me. She smiled and rushed towards me and hugged me loosely. I smiled and hugged her back. It was nice to know that she missed me as much as I missed her. I could smell her sweet scent even as she pulled away. Emily smiled behind her and held out a plate of muffins.

'I bet your hungry,' she said laughing. I smiled at her in thanks as I reached to take one.

'Hey,' she snapped pulling the plate away from me, 'ladies first.'

Bella took a muffin off the plate and started to nibble on it. Emily held out the plate to me and I successfully took one practically shoving it whole into my mouth. Bella giggled making me smile as I sat down at the table helping myself to another muffin.

It was peacefull hanging out with Bella and Emily. There wasn't the constant need to be on alert for bloodsuckers and they behaved normally. Emily was just baking food and Bella was helping there wasn't anything supernatural about it.

'We need to leave now,' Bella said.

I stood up from the table as Bella took my hand and started to lead me out. I turned back and snatched a muffin for the journey there. She laughed at me as I walked outside.

'I'm hungry,' I said defensively.

I saw her roll her eyes, 'I noticed.'

I chuckled at her.

(Bella's POV)

I got up nervously as soon as the doctor called my name. I reached out for Paul's hand and clutched it tightly in my own. He walked next to me his thumb rubbed soothing circles into my skin. I stepped into the room and was immediately assaulted with the stench of disinfectant. I wrinkled my nose slightly as I sat down dragging Paul to sit next to me. The doctor smiled at both of us. It was a smile that put me at ease.

'How are you feeling Miss Swan? Have there been any problems?'

I shook my head.

'Good. I'll do an ultrasound so you can see the baby if you would like?'

I nodded my head. He gestured for me to lie down on the table that was in the corner of the room. I kept hold of Paul's hand as I made my way over to there. He dropped my hand and put his hands on either side of my waist to help me up.

I ignored my pounding heart as I settled down onto the bed. I knew I wasn't ready for a serious relationship with Paul despite what my body reactions might show.

The doctor smiled at me.

'You need to lift your shirt up a bit so I can put the gel on.'

I did as he said.

'This will be a bit cold.'

I flinched as he squirted the gel onto my stomach. He moved a small object across my stomach which he informed me was called a transducer.

I gasped and grabbed Paul's hand at the sight of the image on the screen I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe that a baby, an actual baby, was growing inside me.

'Can you see that?' The doctor asked pointing to a point on the screen.

'That's the baby's head. There's the body and the feet,' his fingers dropped to the bottom of the screen, 'and that's the heartbeat.'

I stared in amazement and tore my attention away for a split second to see Paul's reaction. His eyes held the amazement I felt but it was contradicted by the clenching of his teeth.

I took the information the doctor handed me and walked out the door that Paul was holding open.

A picture of the baby was held tightly in my hands. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. Paul helped me in the truck without saying anything. I looked at him in concern. His emotions were confusing me.

'Are you ok Paul?' I asked.

His eyes met mine and he nodded smiling widely at me.

My eyes rolled back down to the picture.

'It's amazing,' I whispered.

'It sure is,' I heard Paul mutter so quietly I was certain that I wasn't supposed to hear. It was so quiet that I wondered if that is what he actually said.

My heart felt light in my chest as I studied the picture of the scan. It felt like my life was just beginning to get back on track.

**I know it probably wasn't that good but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little look into Emily's thoughts the morning after the bonfire. **

(Emily's POV)

I smiled softly at the beautiful man laying next to me. Everything in my life had gone so wrong when he had first imprinted on me but looking at him while he was sleeping, well it just made everything seem worth it. I brushed my hand gently through his short, soft black hair, a smile tugging at my lips. My fingers trailed down his cheek and underneath his eyes. I hated that he was so overworked. My fingertips brushed over the dark circles underneath his eyes. Part of me couldn't wait until he stopped phasing but I felt guilty. I knew that despite what happened with Leah and the incident where he hurt me part of him loved being a wolf. It was part of him and I had accepted that. It just made me look forward to when he would stop and when we could finally start a family. But right now the pack is my family.

I sighed softly and sat up and got out of bed. I showered and changed quickly, wanting to get down to Bella quickly. She hadn't taken the news so well and I was concerned for her- and Paul. I knew that she would accept it eventually but she was never even exposed to the idea of the supernatural, unlike me, so it would be harder for her to accept it. I knew that she would be upset because of it though just like I knew Paul would be dying inside with the knowledge that his imprint hadn't accepted what he was.

I walked into the front room expecting to see Bella's small form draped underneath a blanket. I stopped in shock when I saw she wasn't there. I quickly backtracked and went into the kitchen partly expecting her to be sitting at the table upset. She wasn't there either. I jumped slightly at the warm hand that had touched my back.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, kissing the back of my neck. He wrapped his warm arms around me holding me tightly, making me feel safe and protected- something that Bella desperately needed.

'She's not here-' I mumbled, hearing the worry and concern in my voice.

He kissed my cheek, 'She'll be fine.'

'I hope so,' I whispered turning in his arms. I looked up into his dark brown eyes that were filled with love and devotion. I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling out of his arms.

I started to cook breakfast. It gave me something to do while worrying about Bella and Paul.

I smiled slightly as I thought about them. Paul was a handful in himself. He had such a temper, the worst of the pack, but that changed as soon as he had imprinted on Bella. It was amazing what imprinting could do to two people. He had better control, he was more understanding, he was no longer a hothead. And he had his hands full with Bella. She was broken, anyone could see that and then with a baby on the way, he would have another person to look after.

I loaded Sam's plate with toast, eggs and bacon and set it down in front of him. He smiled and dug in straight away. I laughed at him, running my fingers through his hair before sitting down with my own breakfast.

'How long do you think it'll be before Paul tells Bella his imprinted?' I asked.

Sam shrugged, 'Probably not that long. It'll be good for her as well as him.'

I nodded in agreement. There was something about Bella. She always had looked scared of something and burdened. She was keeping something from all of us and it wasn't good for her. I wondered how much this Jamie guy had affected her. I knew that he had hurt her but how much? And was it his baby she was carrying? It was more than likely since she didn't really come across as someone who would jump into a relationship straight after Jamie. I could tell that part of her loved him deeply- I could see it through the hurt she projected when she told me about him.

The door opened and me and Sam turned to see Bella and Paul walk in. He was looking happier then I had ever seen him. I guess she had accepted it. I smiled widely at them both. If only she knew how much love was in his eyes whenever he looked at her. If only she knew how devoted Paul was to her.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was originally supposed to go on the end of chapter 18 but I decided to leave it out. So here it is, it's small but I hope you like it.**

(Paul POV)

The sunlight was shining through the window, making Bella's skin glow. I watched her for a while, just breathing in and out. Her face was peaceful, relaxed, it was something I had never seen before. She looked so young, it was the way I pictured her when she was at school before she met-

I took a breath out, feeling the anger ripple through me. I forced myself to relax, I couldn't hurt her.

I stroked her soft hair, gently. I didn't want to wake her up but I had no choice. I had patrol and didn't want to leave her alone.

'Bella,' I whispered softly.

She stirred slightly, burrowing her head into my chest.

I smiled slightly.

'Bella, honey, we have to go.'

She gave a soft moan but didn't wake up, if anything she clutched me closer to her.

I sighed and carefully slipped out of bed. I picked her up gently and carried her all the way to Sam's. I laid her down gently on the sofa, wrapping a blanket around her.

I kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen. Sam and Emily were in there eating.

I sat down and started to eat the toast that Emily put down in front of me.

'You'll look out while I'm gone?' I asked Sam.

He nodded and looked at Emily out of the corner of his eyes. I knew he was worried for Emily.

I smiled in thanks before going outside. The trees moved slightly in the light breeze. I took a second to scan the area. My eyes locked on a small man, dressed in black. He stared at me before turning and running. I ran after him, through the trees he ran through. I burst into a small clearing and paused. I couldn't see or hear him. I turned in a full circle, my heart beating quickly in my chest.

I growled in frustration. He had disappeared.


	5. Bella and Jamie moments

**This was quite hard to write in some places, which you will probably understand once you've read it. I really hope that you guys enjoy it, it was really hard to write and I hope I've done a good enough job.**

**This is all in Bella's POV.**

It was senior year, most people were buzzing with the prospect of finally leaving school, but I was kind of apprehensive. I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to go to college to do a teaching course and teach in a high school. I wanted to teach English Literature, it had always been a passion of mine. But it meant leaving everything behind and although I wouldn't miss the school, the teachers, the homework, I would miss all my friends.

I opened my locker, pulling out my books for Maths and History.

'Bella!'

I looked at my best friend, Lizzie. Her bright blonde hair was cut short, almost brutally short, as a result of her latest craze. Her crystal blue eyes were wild, reflecting her personality.

I smiled, closing my locker.

'I think someone likes you,' she teased, bumping her hip against mine. I rubbed my hip slightly where her belt had dug into my skin, following her gaze to Jamie.

I rolled my eyes; it was the same as every other day. She had this crazy idea that Jamie liked me. It all started at the beginning of the year when Jamie said hi to me. She said that he liked me but I had hardly even spoke to him so how could she make that judgement? She just said she had a knack for those sort of things.

But he continued to say hi to me, he even made friends with my own which resulted in him sitting with my group for lunch. We were good friends, he was nice and I cared greatly for him but I always made sure to catch myself before I felt anything more than that.

'Hi Bella,' Jamie said, walking past me and Lizzie.

She gave me her best 'I told you so' look.

I rolled my eyes once more and pushed her into our Maths classroom, dreading the upcoming lesson that was sure to be plain torture.

Two hours later and me and Becky were walking into the canteen. She sat down at the table and I sat down next to her, watching her pull out the latest book she was reading. I liked Becky she was a really good friend. She was shy and quite quiet but she was one of those people that you could go to about anything and she would listen without judging you.

'Bella, could I talk to you for a minute?' Jamie asked.

I nodded and followed him into the shade of the tree.

He looked flustered.

'I wondered if you would go out. With me. Tonight.'

I smiled at him and nodded, feeling my heart swell.

He beamed and led me back to the table. I ignored the knowing look that Lizzie gave me and settled back down in my seat beside Becky.

Five hours later and I was shifting nervously from foot to foot.

'Would you please stop panicking? He'll be here in a few minutes.'

I paced the hallway, checking my reflection every few seconds, ignoring the various comments that Lizzie was making.

I heard a knock at the door and rushed to open it.

'Hey,' Jamie said, producing a single red rose from behind his back.

'Hey,' I said breathlessly, taking in his smart white shirt, paired with smart black trousers and a smart jacket.

'You look beautiful,' he whispered, leaning in and pecking my cheek.

I blushed and took the rose he handed me.

He took my hand and I waved goodbye to Lizzie feeling my nerves increase.

I laughed as he told me stories of him and his best friend, James, as children but stopped abruptly when he stared at me.

'What?' I asked, feeling self conscious.

'I love your laugh,' he said, smiling, brushing his hand across my cheek. I blushed and looked down.

'Almost as much as I love your blush,' he laughed.

I blushed deeper, glad when the waitress came over and gave him the check.

'I can pay for myself if you want,' I offered, cringing at the thought of how much the place cost and how hard I would have to work to pay for my half.

He shook his head, 'I asked you out on a date, Bella. Besides it's not a problem for me.'

My eyes widened as he placed several notes onto the dish before standing up. He took my hand and led me back to the car.

'I really had fun tonight,' I admitted, turning to look at him.

He beamed, 'You sound surprised.'

I shrugged. If I was totally honest with myself I wasn't sure how it would work out but I was glad I said yes.

He bent forward slightly.

I smiled at him before leaning upwards. He smiled before bending down and capturing my lips with his. Our lips moved in synchronisation, while my belly danced with pleasure and nerves.

We broke apart gasping, a big smile planted on both of our faces.

'So Bella, will you go out with me again?'

I nodded, smiling before slipping into the house.

* * *

I sighed rubbing my forehead.

'Look Lizzie, I know I promised that I would go to the art gallery with you but Jamie's bought tickets for a concert. I can hardly say no.'

'Bella we've been planning this for months! They're showing _my work_. You know how much it means to me.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No, you're not,' she snapped.

'How can you say that?' I demanded.

'Because all you do is live, talk and breathe Jamie. You know what? I'm done.'

I heard the dial tone and looked at the phone in disbelief.

'It's ok, Bella. You did the right thing, besides you still have me,' Jamie whispered kissing my cheek. I leant into his side, feeling guilty. I had promised Lizzie that I would go to the gallery with her as they were showing her work that she had worked so hard to produce.

'Maybe I should go Jamie,' I muttered, 'the concert doesn't start til 6 so I could go to the gallery for a few hours.'

He shook his head, 'I wanted to take you to this amazing restaurant before. It was going to be a surprise.'

I sighed and rested my cheek against his head.

* * *

'Bella, your mother said that you were having trouble with a few of your friends,' Charlie said.

I sighed, knowing that she would have told him.

'Yeah, it's nothing though. They just- we don't really see eye to eye about Jamie.'

I heard him sigh into the phone. I felt dread roll in my stomach, I knew it would have been better to keep my mouth shut.

'Maybe they're right, Bells. I don't really like the sound of this Jamie guy.'

'Well of course you don't dad! You've never even meet him.'

'It's-'

I cut him off, 'You know what dad? I don't need this, I have homework to do.'

I hung up feeling anger course through me.

'Honey what happened? Charlie's on the phone he wants to speak to you,' Renee said, stroking my hair.

I closed my eyes and buried my face deeper into the pillow. Maybe if I ignored her she would just leave me alone. I didn't want to deal with her, with Charlie, with Phil or with Lizzie anymore. I just wanted it to be me and Jamie. It was how it was supposed to be so why did so many obstacles stand in our way?

'Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything,' Renee said gently.

I ignored her again and after a few seconds she seemed to take the hint and left.

I turned over and rubbed my forehead. Why could no-one see Jamie the way I saw him? He was a amazing, caring and loving boyfriend. He looked after me, he spoiled me.

'Bella dinner's ready!' Renee shouted up the stairs a few hours later. I groaned and went downstairs to sit at the table. I watched Renee fix the plate apprehensively, wondering what grotesque food she had made.

I noticed with relief that it was a take away; she was just trying to make it more presentable by putting it all on a plate.

I twisted the noodles around my fork, feeling Renee's eyes on me.

I sighed and leant back in my chair, 'Let's hear it,' I said, wanting to get it over and done with.

'Bella, don't you think you're brushing off your friends too much? You never spend any time with them anymore. And what happened with Charlie, well that is not like you.'

'Renee, I have a loving, caring boyfriend and I love him. Of course I want to spend time with him!'

She sighed and reached for my hand. I moved my hand and stood up, picking up my plate.

'I'm not hungry anymore,' I said, putting it on the counter.

I went upstairs hearing Phil telling Renee to leave me.

I sighed lightly in relief, thank god for Phil.

* * *

'Your mother didn't mean to upset you or hurt you,' Phil said.

I turned to him, taking in his neat, short brown hair and his honest brown eyes.

'I know. But she hates Jamie, so she's not going to stop hurting me Phil.'

'She doesn't hate him, Bella.'

I shook my head, 'There's no need to lie for her, Phil. I know she does, she hates the fact that I've found someone in my life that I need more than her.'

He jumped back slightly as if I had slapped him.

'What?' He asked shocked.

I repeated the words Jamie had said to me, 'She just can't take the fact that I need Jamie more then her, she thinks that he's more important to me and feels threatened. And she's right. I do need, no I do _want_ him more then I want her around.'

I walked out the house and into the night. The cool air caressed my face as I walked to my car.

I sat down and leant my forehead against the wheel for a few seconds, processing what had just happened. I felt like I had betrayed my mother for some strange reason. But Jamie was right, she did need to just let me go and besides she had Phil now and he could give her everything she needed, he could look after her while I was off living my life with Jamie.

* * *

'Hi Megan,' I said smiling as I walked through the front door.

She smiled back, 'Hi Bella, Jamie's in the front room waiting for you.' Her smiled faltered for a second and her eyes roamed my body, making me feel uneasy. It was like she was... looking for something.

'Thanks,' I said nervously, walking down the hallway and into the front room. Jamie smiled and extended his arm towards me. I settled down into his arms, leaning against his slightly muscled chest. His arms were wrapped around me in the embrace that I loved.

He kissed the top of my head.

'I was thinking,' he said.

'What?' I asked curious.

'We should move in together,' he said.

'What?' I said turning around in his embrace.

'Think about it Bella, we've finished school and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, we might as well start now. I want to spend every moment with you for the rest of my life. We should do it, we should move in together.'

My shock faded and it was replaced with growing excitement. He was right I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and I loved him so why not make a start now?

I smiled and nodded.

'Really?' He asked, smiling.

I nodded. He beamed and captured my lips in a kiss. I kissed him back letting all my love and passion pour out in the kiss.

We pulled away and he smiled, 'Megan will be so happy.'

He hugged me tightly.

* * *

It was a week after we had moved in together and I was pacing in the front room anxiously. He had never been out this late. Never. I heard the door open and rushed towards him, taking in his expression.

'Jamie. What's wrong?,' I asked, walking forward. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He glanced down at me. I froze at his expression. He reached out and pushed me away from him. I fell to the floor, with a yell of surprise. He knelt down next to me. His blue eyes were hard. I flinched. He reached his hand out towards me, to help me up. I looked at his hand, too frightened to take it.

I stood up carefully myself. He stayed crouched for a second and then stood up straight. He suddenly struck me across the face making me fall back into the table. The vase fell of and smashed as it hit the ground. I let out a cry of pain as I fell and landed on one of the shards. I heard the front door slam.

I felt numb. In a trance, I pulled the piece of vase out of my arm. I stood up and walked, slowly towards the kitchen.

I watched as my blood mixed with the water and went down the plughole.

I placed a bandage tightly over the gash before walking back into the living room where I started to clean up the broken vase. It was a house warming gift from his mother. She was the only one who was happy that we were living together. After I finished cleaning the mess up I went into our bedroom. I didn't turn the light on and I didn't change into my pajamas. I just sat there. In silence.

I heard the front door open. I glanced at the clock. It was 11pm. I stared at the door waiting for him to come in.

'Why do you have the lights turned off?' He asked. I didn't answer him. I heard him make his way towards me.

I watched him as he knelt down in front of me.

He took one of my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

'Bella, I am so sorry about what happened. Please forgive me, Bella. I promise it'll never happen again.'

I stared at his face. I could see the guilt in his eyes and against my instinct I nodded. His smile was dazzling.

* * *

Tears filled my eyes as I felt the same stinging sensation as a week ago. He had done it again, even after he had promised.

'Bella, oh my god. I am so sorry. You have to believe me,' Jamie said, walked towards me on his hands and knees.

'I don't know what is wrong with me. I promise I won't do it again. That was the last time- I'll do anything for you, I'll get help I promise. Just please, please forgive me, Bella. I wouldn't be able to cope if you left me. Please,' he whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears. His voice held the desperation his face showed.

I nodded and stood up slowly.

He smiled at me and stood up, reaching towards my arm. I let him pull me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

'I'll make it up to you I promise,' he whispered. I shivered at the thought and gave a throaty moan when he kissed my neck, all horrified thoughts dissappeared. It was hard to believe that it was the same man as the man who slapped me minutes ago so I pushed it to the back of my mind. I could hardly believe it, I felt like I had just daydreamed it and it certainly seemed like it when he pulled back to see my reaction, with the most loving smile gracing his face. I smiled reassuringly at him. He bent and captured my lips in a kiss. He was passionate as he kissed me and it was hard to resist that level of passion- not that I wanted to.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me into the bedroom and placed me gently on the bed. He kissed my neck, sucking on my skin slightly and grazing his teeth against my bare flesh. I moaned and arched my back. He gave a throaty laugh before lifting up my t-shirt. I sat up so he could take it off. He pushed me gently back onto the bed, kissing his way down past my breasts and down my stomach. I tingled in anticipation when he reached the waistband of my jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and pulled them off, leaving me in nothing but my underwear.

I sat up and smiled at him. I reached towards him and pulled off his t-shirt, letting my hands run over his chest. He kissed me again, our lips moving together. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in response, letting him explore my mouth with his tongue.

I unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down his thighs. He pushed me down on the bed, never breaking the kiss, and leaned over me, keeping his weight off me.

His hands wondered down my sides and stopped at the band of my panties. He paused for a brief second before pulling them down my thighs. He pulled away, breaking the kiss, and pulled them completely off me. I pulled down his boxers and smiled as he crawled back up my body kissing me again. I moaned into his mouth as he entered me. He deepened the kiss as he continued to thrust into me.

'Jamie,' I moaned. He thrust into me harder and harder and I moaned louder and louder, building up to my peak.

'Jamie,' I screamed as I came. He groaned my name as he came. He continued to thrust into me, bringing us both down from our high.

He collapsed next to me, both of us trying to catch our breath.

'That was amazing,' I whispered, still panting slightly. He smiled and kissed my lips, 'Told you I would make it up to you.'

He pulled me to his chest and I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

* * *

I soon learned to stay out of his way when he came home from work. I didn't ask questions about his day. I waited for him to speak through my fear of saying something that he wouldn't like. I had stopped seeing Renee a long time ago and I had stopped speaking to her, Charlie, Phil and Lizzie on the phone a few weeks ago. I knew it made Jamie unhappy because they would always make me commit to something that Jamie didn't really like me to do. I was fine with it because I knew how he felt. I didn't like some of the things people at work made him do but I had to deal with it.

The difference was though that I didn't make him cut off any contact with his colleagues or his family. Part of me wondered why he made me do the same, but I knew that he cared for me and he probably only did that so we can spend more time together as a couple and in a way I loved him even more for it.

Renee soon learned to stop calling me, as did the others. It was easier that way as I wouldn't have to make up excuses as to why I couldn't go and see them.

* * *

My stomach filled with nerves as I lay still, pretending to sleep until he walked out the door. My palms were sweating as I heard him collect his briefcase. I heard his footsteps echo through the hall. The door opened slowly and he stepped out closing the door behind him. I waited for a few minutes, making sure that he was really gone. I tiptoed out into the hall and even looked out the peephole of the front door. I knew it was silly but right in that moment I felt like I was going to feel his hot breath on the back of my throat, feel the familiar stinging sensation on my cheek as his fist connects with it.

I felt tears leak down my cheeks. I brushed them away and took a deep breath; I didn't have time for that right now. I had to be strong.

I ran into the bedroom and dragged a small bag out from underneath the bed. I chucked some clothes into it and picked up a few photos of Renee and Charlie before shoving them in. I took a load of money that I had saved up over the few weeks. It was enough to get me to a different place. I put the bag back underneath the bed before getting in the shower. The hot water relaxed my raging nerves for a few seconds before they came rushing back. I quickly pulled on some clean clothes and picked up my bag making my way down the hallway. I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out into the street. I walked as quickly as I dared, trying to appear normal. My mind was set on the train station. I went to turn the corner of the end of the street when I felt a hand tightly grip my arm. I turned and saw a tall man. I tried to pull my arm out of his grip but it just tightened. I let out a small cry as he grabbed my other arm and dragged me back. I twisted and turned feeling panic set in. Tears spluttered down my cheeks, 'Please,' I begged.

He didn't answer. I felt someone grab my arm as he released it, 'Please, please just let me go!' I shouted desperately. I saw a woman peer out of her window as we passed. She looked down at me horrified but she quickly left when she noticed me looking at her.

I gave up.

They threw me into the living room. I scrambled up and sat in the corner and sobbed.

I heard them go into the bedroom before locking the door.

I felt dread drop through me as I thought of Jamie's reaction and hugged my knees closer.

I was going to pay and I knew it.

* * *

'Bella, get up now!' Jamie hissed. I got up and got dressed, walking into the kitchen and making him coffee and toast. I set the plate down in front of him and waited for him to finish before washing up the plate and mug.

'I'll be at home today,' he said. I didn't respond. I didn't feel anything at the sound of his words. No dread. No hatred. Nothing.

It scared me how he had sucked the life out of me. I didn't care what happened to me anymore. It didn't matter.

The day was long. It always was.

It wasn't until I heard Jamie's phone ring that I felt anything at all. As soon as I heard Megan's voice I knew I couldn't give up. I wanted to apologise to so many people for so much. I owed it to Renee. It was that that gave me the strength to try one more time. I had to apologise to her, even if it killed me. I had to.

Jamie sat down next to me.

I turned to him, forcing a smile on my face, 'Could you get the bedroom ready? I'm in the mood.'

He eyed me before squeezing my knee. He walked into the bedroom and I surprised myself by getting up and following him slowly, and carefully trying hard not to make a sound. I picked up the vase that was on the table and held it high over my head. I bought it down with a small swish and it crashed over his head. He fell to the ground, blood slowly pouring out of the back of his head. A thrill rushed through me before it was squashed down with panic.

He wouldn't stay unconscious for long.

I searched his pockets quickly and pulled out the keys and ran to the door. I unlocked it, panic seizing me as my trembling fingers made me clumsier than usual. I pulled the door open and sprinted down the road. I ran and ran through the streets, my eyes searching for the back alley's that would be safer to use. He wouldn't try and find me on foot, he would take his car.

I wondered how many people he would have looking for me as well, roaming the streets.

I stood at the end of the alley, catching my breath for the briefest second debating on where to go.

I decided to go straight across the road and into a pathway that was between a two houses. I ran fast as I could, feet pounding the road. I heard a screech and my eyes locked onto his car. I froze in the middle of the road, a deer caught in headlights. He parked his car and I took off again running between the houses. I could hear him behind me but I couldn't let fear take control of my body. Not now.

I was running quickly, stumbling over my feet. I felt a sharp stab in my chest every time I took a breath. But I couldn't stop. He was catching up with me, I could hear him.

'Bella!' He shouted angrily.

My pushed my legs further, struggling to find the strength to continue. I wasn't sure where I was anymore. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I had to leave. I needed to go somewhere where he wouldn't be able to find me.

I stopped for a moment and bent over to catch my breath. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this for much longer. I needed to rest, only that wasn't an option. I looked around. There had to be somewhere I could hide. I spotted a forest up ahead. Relief flooded through me, making me more faint then I already felt. If I could just reach there, I would stand a better chance of hiding.

I looked behind me to see if he was coming. I couldn't see him. Yet. I started to run again, pushing myself. I tried to ignore the protests my limbs were showing but I found myself jogging now rather then running.

The only sound that you could hear was my heavy breathing and the pounding of my feet. The forest was closer now. Any minute I'll be in there…

Suddenly I tripped and fell. I let out a small cry as my body fell hard on my hand. I dragged myself up. I didn't have time to deal with it now- I could fix it later.

I stumbled over the uneven pavement. I could feel the adrenaline that had kept me going, fade from my body. Instead the overpowering tiredness was taking over. I knew I wouldn't be able to go much longer. I dragged my feet, slowly, to the edge of the forest. They gave way, I landed on my hands. My left hand gave a sharp cry of protest, but I couldn't summon the energy to get up.

I crawled my way into the forest. Branches scratched at my face and my flesh. My vision started to blur and everything started to spin. I collapsed further against a tree. My limbs felt heavy as they sunk into the ground. My eyes felt so heavy… I could just close them for a few minutes…

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it. It was really hard writing the intimate moments between them but I hope I did alright.

I did take some of this from the story so if you recognise them that's probably why, I was just trying to match everything up so everything is explained better.

Anyway I would really and truly be incredibly grateful if you gave me feedback, I tried really hard and I'm anxious to know what you guys think.

So please and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
